afraid To fall
by roxyhoney
Summary: He was in love with Bonnie Bennett and she was involved with someone else. And well… so was he.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't wrote for Bamon in awhile, so when the muse hits to give one-shot or two…or maybe a few chapters max, I couldn't pass it up. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Excuse all the grammatical and spelling errors, I didn't edit as many times as I should have.**

* * *

 _"We're planning a June Wedding."_

That was what she always wanted; a summer wedding to Stefan Salvatore. When Caroline spoke those words for the first time, no one took her seriously. She was a shallow teen who took it upon herself to learn about the hot new student to grace Mystic Fall's presence.

Not that he was really much to look at in the first place. But, because their DNA matched, Damon Salvatore would say his baby brother came in at close second on the world's top 100 sexiest men alive list. And well, everyone knew who came in first.

But, that was neither the time nor place, because right now, his non comatose girlfriend was making sure the venue was up to Blondie's taste, which meant, it had to be perfect down to the last sparkle or she was going to call it off.

He would have been out there helping her, taunting the guest, and possibly sneaking in some bourbon, but no… his attention was elsewhere. And not on his brother who was down the hall, getting ready.

No, his attention was solely focused on his girlfriend's best friend… his best friend; the one person he cared about more than anyone, well her and his brother of course.

Bonnie Bennett. The most powerful person in this world all placed in a tiny body with curves that could make a blind man blush. She was beauty wrapped inside a warrior with a heart that made his own want to beat. And she was standing right in front of him, facing the mirror, making sure each strand of hair was in place for her best friend's big day. He could honestly admit that he couldn't imagine his life without her. She was probably the only one who could stand up to him without any repercussions; the only person that he truly listened to and could put him in his place if needed.

She was his Bonnie, his Bon Bon, his witchy… she was everything to him.

"Zip me up?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror. Caroline had chosen purple bridesmaid dresses, and though all were supposed to be on the bride when she walked down the aisle, his would be on her.

He liked the fact that she was so comfortable towards him that she didn't care that her back and the top of her underwear were exposed, as she waited to be zipped. Their friendship had grown even after his three year lapse in judgment, and her taking almost a year to fully forgive him. They were in a good place, but because of who he was he knew that could possibly change.

When he stood directly behind her and pulled up her zipper, he allowed his fingers to brush ever so lightly against her skin. There was a brief moment where he thought about encircling her waist with his arms, and pulling her back against him. But, he knew that would be crossing a line.

"Can you believe it?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. "We're actually at Caroline and Stefan's wedding."

He probably needed to move away from her because a certain part of his anatomy was about to make him really uncomfortable. But, of course he didn't.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

Her eyes found his. "Getting married?"

He nodded, his fingers almost reaching out to touch her earlobe.

But, that move was quickly halted, when she turned around with widened eyes. "Oh, my gosh! Are you going to propose to Elena?"

Elena? "What, no."

Even though with all this wedding planning going on, he knew that she was subtly hinting towards that subject with him. After they found a way to bring Elena back to life a year ago, they decided to continue their relationship. It was what he'd always wanted; building that life with Elena… finally getting the girl. Except now, he wasn't sure if he even wanted that anymore.

"Damon, what's on your mind?"

 _You_ , he automatically wanted to say. _It's been you for quite some time_. But, he couldn't say that.

"Just figured I'd tell you, you don't look bad in that dress."

She grinned, "You clean up pretty decent as well."

He smirked. He was aware that he could wear a suit.

"Except your bow tie is crooked."

"I'm just trying not to upstage my baby brother on his big day."

Bonnie chuckled, and began fixing his tie. "I don't think that could happen."

When she finished, call it an impulse, but he grabbed her hands gently and placed a soft kiss amongst them.

Her eyes held a bit of confusion when they connected with his, but she didn't move her hand away quick like he expected.

"Save me a dance tonight?"

"I think Care has made it mandatory for the maid of honor and the best man to share a dance." She stepped away and began putting on her shoes. "Just try not to step on my feet."

The wink she gave him did something to his chest.

It was an open bar, and he was taking full advantage of it.

* * *

Bourbon was his drink of choice, of course, and he was on his third glass. It would probably take him a full bottle or two to get him there, thanks to that incredible vampire tolerance, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to work on it.

His baby brother was married. Speeches had been made, tears had been shed, slideshows had been viewed, and now, the woman he shouldn't be staring at was dancing with her date.

Someone who wasn't worthy of her… someone who was a cheap knock off of him. Lorenzo St. John, was nothing but a fill in for his absence, and for some reason she decided not to push him to the curb.

He actually hoped that while she was playing the role of huntress Bonnie, she would have pierced through his heart with that stake and burnt his corpse ass to a crisp. Unfortunately, he wasn't granted with such luck.

And that was two years ago. It didn't even feel like that much time had passed, but those two had been inseparable since…sickeningly so. Well, unless Damon wanted his Bonnie time.

When she finally forgave him, they spent a lot of time together, and he always felt a sense of pride when she chose him over Enzo. She probably wasn't even aware of it that much, but on the inside Damon was gloating.

Yet, here he was now, wanting a dance from her, but she was out on the floor with Enzo. He wanted to rip his own eyes out watching them…well, more so Enzo's eyes and stuff it down his throat, but that would lead to Bonnie using her magic to cause him pain. So, he let that thought dissipate quickly.

"Are you really going to drink up the whole bar at my wedding?"

Damon glanced at his brother. "Would you expect anything less?" He didn't let Stefan get a word in. "Look, in a few minutes, you need to announce that the best man and maid honor are to share a dance. It seems that your _wife_ forgot."

"It's not my _wife's_ job to do that." He rolled his eyes. "If you want to dance with Bonnie so bad just go up and ask her."

Damon just gave him an irritated look. Clearly, it wasn't that easy.

"Or, better yet…" They both watched as Elena began to make her way over. "Dance with your girlfriend, since the woman you have feelings for is dancing with someone else."

Stefan walked away smiling to himself, and Damon wanted to flip him off.

His brother had his suspicions when it came to Damon's feelings for Bonnie, but of course he would always brush it off with some simple minded joke about how he was just seeing things. Clearly, Damon wasn't as good as hiding things as he thought.

"Join me for a dance?"

Elena's smile widened as she stuck her hand out for him. He hesitated for a moment, but covered it up by downing the rest of his bourbon.

"You know I think I lose a lot of cool points for you pulling me out here." He grabbed her hand and walked with her.

"I'll take lead on the dance floor, and you can take lead in the bedroom tonight."

She giggled and he grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was finally given everything he wanted; great friends, him and his brother being in a good place, and the woman he would have given it all for was dancing in his arms. But, of course, Damon being Damon, he still wanted more.

And the more he wanted was laughing at something Enzo said, which was probably not even the least bit funny. But her laugh… damn her laugh, it latched its way into him.

"Where's your head at, Damon?"

 _On the woman you consider your sister_. "On you…" He lied. "And how I can't wait to get you home."

Damon could hear her heartbeat quicken, see the flush on her skin, and smell the beautiful scent of her arousal. There was a time when they wouldn't even be able to make it home before he found a home between her legs.

Now, he didn't feel that urgency, and he hated it. The way Elena looked at him was how he always wanted her too; with love and a deep passion that could burn them both. Except, she wasn't the woman he had spent every day with for four months, the girl who accepted every side of him, but made him answer for his actions when he stepped out of line.

He was currently watching that woman dance with a Muppet.

"Excuse me everyone," Caroline's voice projected through the microphone. "Now, it's time for my beautiful amazing maid of honor to dance with Stefan's….frog of a best man."

People giggled and Damon just rolled his eyes. Having Caroline as a sister-in-law was going to be fun. And yes, that was nothing but pure sarcasm.

He had Bonnie in his arms faster than he'd like to admit. And Elena didn't suspect anything….not that she should right? It was just two friends dancing; two friends that she loved dearly and was happy that they were close and had each other while she was away.

Enzo…well, Enzo had his uncertainties when it came to them, but he trusted Bonnie.

"It's about time I got my dance."

"You could have just asked me." She put her arms around his neck, not knowing the affect she was having on him. "I was prepared to get my feet stepped on."

"You've got jokes." He twirled her around and brought her back to him.

"I learn from the best."

As their bodies swayed to the music, her body flush against his, there was a moment where he felt like they were the only two people in the room.

When people started joining them on the dance floor, he still didn't notice anyone else. He didn't notice that Elena was dancing with Matt, that Enzo was at the bar, and that Stefan was sneaking glances at he and Bonnie, probably plotting.

He just noticed her. Her eyes held him captive and he knew that in just a few seconds she would be able to read him. He could have looked away… could have made an inappropriate joke, but he didn't. Because he wanted her to know. He wanted her to understand what he was feeling, and because their connection was so deep he didn't have to say a word for her to catch on.

Bonnie stopped moving to the music only a moment later, dropping her arms, but never letting her eyes leave his. She knew. She knew he had acquired feelings for her. With one look, he bared it all. So, when she walked away, leaving him to stand alone, he didn't know if it was rejection that she just committed or if she was scared to feel the same way.

He was prepared to find out soon.

* * *

They both ended up being on clean up duty. Caroline wanted to keep some decorations from the wedding, and because her and Stefan left and caught a flight to some honeymoon destination, Bonnie volunteered to help, which prompted Damon to stay as well.

Matt took a very tipsy Elena home, and Damon promised that when she woke up he would be there beside her.

He was full of broken promises lately. Promising her things he'd never be able to deliver.

Enzo was going to stay and help, but apparently he had plans for Bonnie afterwards and wanted to go back to her Gram's house to set everything up.

Damon could have thrown up. It would be Enzo she would be sharing a bed with tonight, Enzo that got all of her while Damon only got a part of her. And after their dance, he probably wouldn't be able to have any of her.

It was safe to say that he was in love with Bonnie Bennett and she was involved with someone else, and well… so was he.

"I've thought about it."

When she spoke, he stopped what he was doing, which wasn't much at all.

"Thought about what?"

After placing some items in a box, she turned to look at him. "Getting married. You asked me earlier, and it has crossed my mind before."

"If you say with boy wonder or Enzo I may have to pull out my own heart."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's over dramatics. "Well, Enzo and I have been dating for five years now…would that be so bad?"

"Five years is nothing in vampire time."

"Well, since I'm a witch, and technically human…that's a lot for me."

"Well, I could always turn you and you could be my little _vitch_."

She gave him a death glare.

"What? I'm sure the Bennett blood would make you a vampire witch…way beyond those boring ass heretics."

She just shook her head and when he saw a small smile appear on her face, he reveled in it.

"There's that smile."

"Like I was saying. I have thought about marriage before, but it wasn't with Enzo _or_ Jeremy."

"Then who?" He watched as she went back to putting items in boxes. "I know it wasn't with your pseudo brother."

She threw a trinket at him, to which he caught with one hand. "I'm just saying, Bons, your male choices are pretty low."

"Well, we can't all have _thousands_ of people under our belt now can we?"

Touché.

"Then out with it." He was done picking up this place. If Caroline wanted more of what was left, then she would just be out of luck.

"You."

Yeah, he definitely was done with all of this. And it irritated him that she said it so nonchalant like she didn't just drop a bombshell on him.

He was behind her in an instant, relying on his vampire speed. She turned around, not even phased by his actions anymore.

"You want to run that by me again?"

She shrugged, clearly not thinking this was the biggest news of his life.

"It's no big. We were in the prison world, and I figured we'd be there forever. Since we were literally the only two people on earth, marriage crossed my mind. I wanted to get married before I died, and when we got that second chance, I figured, what if we tied the knot?" She chuckled. "It was nothing really."

It was something to him. "Well, judgey, glad to know that it would only wait if I'm the last guy on earth."

He saw the confused look on her face at his change in demeanor, and okay, maybe he shouldn't have been as upset as he was.

"Okay, seriously what's going on with you?"

She was giving him a look that was more so reserved for him, and he didn't know whether to be flattered or run for the hills.

"Like you don't know."

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

"You may be a good liar with everyone else, Bonnie, but not with me."

She paused for a moment, looked into his eyes, looked away. He could see the uncertainty…he could hear her heart rate speed up a little, and right when she was about to turn away, he grabbed her arm gently, halting her next move.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but what happened earlier… I think you're mistaken."

"So now you're telling me how to feel?"

"No, I'm saying you're with Elena and I'm with Enzo, and we're friends. Why would you even think about ruining that? Especially after everything we've been through."

He didn't get a chance to say anything.

"So, let's just leave this alone. You've been feeling up on Bourbon and plus we have people we have to get back too. I'll forget it if you will."

He didn't say anything, but this time by choice.

"Damon…"

But of course when he got in his moods, he either chose to act out or ignore. He'd go with the latter because Bonnie would no doubt kick his ass. So, with a frustrated breath, she grabbed a couple boxes she had been working on and walked away.

* * *

He knocked on her front door at four thirty that morning; the bourbon strong on his breath, reeking out of his pores. He was prepared for the words to start fumbling out the moment she opened the door.

What he wasn't prepared for was after the light on her porch turned on, she stepped out in one Enzo's shirts, with shorts that were barely there and no bra on.

She crossed her arms, and one would probably assume she had been sleeping, but he could always tell how she looked when she'd been up the majority of the night tossing and turning. The smell coming off her reeked of Enzo, so already that infuriated him, and made the already present emotions triple.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She yawned, blocking his entrance, when normally she would have let him in.

"He's in there isn't he?"

She crossed her arms. "It's four in the morning, Damon."

"I'm well aware of the time, _Bon Bon_."

"And you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"You stink of Bourbon."

"Because it's all I drink….unless you're offering." He licked his lips.

She rolled her eyes and was about to walk back in the house and slam the door in his face, but his voice stopped her.

"No, wait…please. I just…. I need to ask you something. I just need five minutes."

She took a deep breath and turned back around, closing the door behind her. "Five minutes…then you need to leave, and pray that I don't hold this against you later."

"Marry me."

Probably one of the first times, he had truly shocked Bonnie. Well, other than him up and desiccating himself without telling her and her finding out from Enzo nonetheless. Now that he thought about it, Enzo was always trying to get between them.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's just do it. We can just leave here, get married…maybe join Stefan and Blondie on a vacation or something one day. It could be you and me."

She hesitated for a moment, like a split second where she actually thought that would be an idea to think about. And he wondered if it was just the booze making him imagine things.

"You need to leave." She was about to turn back around.

"Just give me a chance."

"What's changed now?" She almost yelled. "What really changed in a span of what? A few days? Because you and Elena...you've been _so_ happy since she's been back."

"I've been happier because you're back in my life, because you're not mad at me…because you forgave me. It's been more than a few days… it's been years and you know what? I think deep down you feel the same way."

Her hesitation allowed him to continue.

"You can't tell me that if I kiss you right now, you won't let me"

Her eyes almost closed. She was considering it. He knew it, but then just like that…those green eyes locked into his blue ones, and she stepped back, almost running into the door.

"Damon, don't do this to me…." Her voice shook a little.

He stood closer. "I love you."

"You're drunk…"

"You know I'm not."

"We're best friends."

"Don't you think we've surpassed that title? I'm _in love_ you, Bonnie."

And that's when he zeroed in on it; her facial expression, the unsteadiness in her stance… the way she looked almost shaken. She felt the same way, and she was fighting it.

The only thing he could think of next was to kiss her, and when he tried, she braced her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"Even after everything we've been through."

"And what about what Enzo and I have been through? I love him."

He backed away, pissed as hell. "You say that like it means something. Like your whole relationship didn't start because I left you alone."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're going to want to stop right there."

"What's the point?" Even though he knew an aneurysm could be in his very near future.

"Damon, don't you want me to be happy?" She sighed. "Because that's all I've wanted for you. I sat around countless hours listening to you talk about Elena, went through your mood swings…I have _always_ been there for you. _Always_. So, be happy for _me._ Want happiness for _me_."

"You could be happier with me."

He could tell she was getting frustrated, but so was he.

"Enzo's my boyfriend."

"And I could be your husband."

When she looked away for a moment, he thought she was finally seeing coming to her senses, but the tears in her eyes proved that wasn't true.

"Don't make me choose."

"Why? Because you'll choose him?"

"I'll choose him."

Damon felt like he had been snapped in half when those three words escaped her lips. His first reaction was to go in there and pull Enzo's heart from his chest, because that would change her decision real quick.

He didn't do that though. Instead, he leaned his forehead against hers, surprised that she didn't move away.

He watched as she closed her eyes, revealing in his touch, knowing this was going to be the last time he would be near her for awhile, until he got his head together.

And when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Damon wouldn't know that for the rest of the night their conversation played repeatedly through her mind.

He wouldn't know that she was in love with him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think, if you can =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I'm blown away from the response of the first chapter. I loved reading each of your reviews and I'm so glad you all enjoyed. I hope I can keep your interest with this one!**

 **My apologies in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

 _"He's older sexy danger guy."_

She remembered allowing those exact words to escape her lips several years ago. It was the first phrase she used to describe him, because in all technicalities she didn't know him yet. At that time she was oblivious to whom he was, what his intentions were. Hell, at that time, she didn't even really know herself….know the world that she would be sucked into.

It was safe to say that she _never_ thought in a million years that this would be her life. There was a time when the only thing she had to worry about was if she'd conquer the latest move that Caroline demanded in cheerleading, or if she'd have a date to the school dance, if she'd make it into a decent college. Never had she imagined dying several times before she reached the age of twenty five.

But this was neither here nor there. Because currently… currently she was sitting in the living room of her best friend's brand new house, staring a photo of the man who proposed to her just a little over a week ago. She was entranced by eyes that held nothing but an aura of blues mixed into one; eyes that were liable to entrap someone's soul even without being under the thrall of compulsion.

He was smiling in this picture, and Damon Salvatore rarely smiled, but because she asked him too… he did. Should she have known then? About his feelings? That whenever she asked him to do something, kicking and screaming, he would always end up doing it. When she called him on his bull shit, instead of lashing out like he would everyone else, he'd listen to her, drowning out the rest of the world when she spoke. And that when she almost killed him, under the hunter's curse a couple years back, he was willing to die to make sure she lived. Even if that meant, never seeing Elena again. Was that a major clue right there?

"Hello, earth to Bonnie?"

Her head instantly snapped towards Caroline, watching as her best friend poured more wine into their glasses. They were in the middle of conversation on her and Stefan's honeymoon when Bonnie came across Damon's picture and unintentionally zoned out.

"Sorry." She let the wine smooth its way down her throat.

"So, you're staring pretty hard at that photo. I know my husband's fine, but I'm thinking you're looking at someone else."

Funny, she hadn't even realized Stefan was in the picture. And both of their faces were hogging the camera big as day.

"Finish telling me about your trip."

Caroline pushed the boxes to the side, "Um, no. I know what that look means. For the rest of the night you're not going to pay any attention to me, and you'll end up replacing this amazing and expensive wine for your drinking buddy's favorite choice of liquor."

"Damon has feelings for me." Her own eyes widened at the word vomit.

"So, he finally told you?"

Caroline's nonchalant reaction and response surprised the hell out of her.

"What do you mean _finally_? You knew?"

"Of course I knew." She took a sip of her wine, clearly unfazed.

All Bonnie could do was look at her and watch as a sheepish smile formed on the blonde's lips. "What? Stefan promised me not to get in the middle of it."

"But you always get in the middle. You _live_ in the middle." Caroline couldn't hold water, so this had to be the time she actually decided not to get wet.

"I'm working on a new leaf… trying not to gossip." She took another sip. "Plus, I found out over a year ago, so, I think what we should really be focusing on is my accomplishment."

"A year!"

"You were happy with Enzo! And I haven't seen you that happy in awhile, plus Elena literally just woke up, and Damon was all over her, so everything was just confusing."

Bonnie remembered that day well. She was able to unlink herself from Elena with an old spell and the help from a Mikaelson witch. Immediately after she woke up, she and Damon were glued at the hip.

"More wine?"

Bonnie's eyes never left Caroline's as she chugged down the rest of her glass.

"He asked me to marry him."

Caroline dropped the bottle, but thanks to her amazing reflexes it never touched the ground.

"What? Are you fucking serious!"

Now, that was the reaction Bonnie expected the first time.

"You should have lead with that. You should have called me."

"You were on your honeymoon; I wasn't going to disturb you with my problems."

Even though Caroline was the only person Bonnie wanted to talk too. She was really grateful for this much needed girl's night, even though Elena would be here shortly and they would have to make this conversation extinct.

So, while they still had time, Bonnie explained everything that happened that night.

"I knew Damon was full of surprises, but wow…I didn't expect that. Well, not so soon."

"I didn't expect it at all."

But, that was Damon. He was the definition of being over the top. When he wanted something, he'd go right into it instead of beating around the bush.

"But, you had to have had some type of idea right?" Caroline began opening another bottle. Had they really gone through a whole one already? "Just a smidge?"

Any sane person with common sense may have assumed that. But, because Damon was with Elena, any thoughts that could have formed would have been pushed to the back anyway.

"He's with Elena."

That was Bonnie's only leading argument; her only reasoning for why nothing could happen between them.

"And you're with Enzo."

Give it to Caroline for informing her of the other main reason. She was with Enzo and she was in love with him. Their relationship had several years behind it. He was there for her, made her feel loved…made her happy. That wasn't just something you could give up if you could help it. And she felt ashamed for not even considering him in the equation.

"But you've always had feelings for Damon, right?"

Bonnie almost choked. "What?"

"Well, okay, not always, because of certain past occurrences, but after you both died and spent months alone together, you two were completely attached to each other.

"Because we're friends,"

She didn't believe her explanation just as much as Caroline did. "Stefan and I were friends. And I'm not saying we're all alike, but come on, you'd do anything for him vice versa. And I know you were pissed that he left, but if it were anyone else, you wouldn't have been as hurt or held such animosity towards him. Damon may be with Elena, and you may be with Enzo, but that doesn't mean that's who you're supposed end up with. All I'm saying is, as much as you try to make it go away. You can't help who you love."

Bonnie responded by taking another sip of wine and unpacking more items. It was really the only thing she could do.

"Let me ask you this. When you told Damon you'd chosen Enzo, was it because you were caught off guard and it was the right thing to say? _Would_ you have chosen your best friend? Because let me tell you, you two act like way more than just friends when you're around each other."

Did they really?

"I mean, okay, _we_ all know that it's friendship but from the outside looking in, I'd definitely think you were a couple." Caroline pulled another box in front of her. "Now, I'm going to need an answer before Elena gets here."

Bonnie took a deep breath. Saying it out loud wasn't going to prove her feelings toward Damon. No, it was her eyes that proved to Caroline everything she needed to know. She would have chosen Damon. In all actuality, she always had. He would always come first to her. And what were the odds, someone she couldn't stand turning into someone she couldn't imagine herself without.

"So, what now?"

Of course Bonnie would pull out a picture of her, Caroline, and Elena.

"You know they were at the Gilbert Cabin for the last few days," Her eyes never left Elena's face. "On their own little getaway. He hasn't talked to me since the night of your wedding, and because I know Damon's the type to need space after something like that, I haven't reached out. So, I don't know, I guess we just continue living our lives…forget it ever happened."

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Caroline knew that wouldn't happen. They both had feelings for each other and that wasn't something they could just throw under the rug.

The knock on the door prevented Bonnie from saying anything else.

"Trust and believe we'll continue this later."

When Elena walked through the door, she was smiling like a Cheshire cat. And the moment she began talking about her weekend away with Damon, Bonnie knew the Bourbon was ready to be unleashed.

"At first I thought he was going to end things, because after your wedding he seemed weird…distant…like he didn't want to be around me."

Caroline's eyes widened at Bonnie, but luckily Elena didn't see that nor did she see Bonnie take a shot of the dark liquor.

"Then after that he suggested we go to the cabin and it was like he did a complete 180. He just wouldn't leave me alone, and the sex it was…" Bonnie took another shot. "The sex was beyond amazing. I mean it always is, but I don't know it just felt so different. I didn't know it was possible to fall even more in love with him than I already am."

The gag Bonnie did literally was not intentional.

Caroline of course came to the rescue, "Elena, you need more wine, we bought a boat load of the finest."

Bonnie was grateful for her, probably more than she realized.

"And then we need to keep all the conversation about my honeymoon and this little thing that Stefan can do with his tongue in my…"

Maybe she spoke too soon.

* * *

It was over an hour later when Elena asked Bonnie about how she and Enzo were. She wasn't going to tell her that things had become a little distant a little while ago. She hadn't even disclosed that information to Caroline yet.

So, she lied and said they were better than ever.

"Can you believe this?" Elena was now on her fifth shot of tequila. "All of us with the people we love. Caroline you're married to Stefan, Bonnie you're in a relationship with Enzo, and I'm with Damon. We should go on like a couple's retreat or something."

Caroline snorted and Bonnie was about to say that would never happen, but Elena kept talking.

"I mean think about it, we're way pass all the death and destruction. We can all finally be happy. We're with our soulmates." She leaned back on the couch. "Our best friends but more….that one person that knows us better than anyone else. The one person who makes us a better person, well we do that ourselves but they inspire us. They know us and accept us for all our faults.

Elena didn't notice Damon and Stefan walk through the door, but Bonnie did, and her eyes couldn't look away from his.

"And no matter what happens, you will always love them. And nothing could ever change that."

Look away. That's what Bonnie kept telling herself. Just look away, take another shot of bourbon and somehow get Elena to change the subject. But, she couldn't. It was as if her eyes had other plans. He was beautiful, and she wanted to laugh because he would probably say a smart ass remark for calling him that. But, he was everything to her. He was hers.

That thought dissipated the moment Elena jumped in his arms, finally giving Bonnie a reason to look away.

Caroline stood up. "This is a girl's night."

"Yeah, well, my brother felt like being away from you for one night wasn't cutting it." Damon followed Elena over to the couch.

"I think I'm a little drunk." She straddled his hips when he sat down.

"A little?"

"You want to take me home?"

They all knew what that meant, and the moment she kissed his neck, Bonnie stood up.

"Well, I need some fresh air." She walked out before anyone could get a word in.

It was in this moment that Bonnie wished her tolerance hadn't got so high. She'd prefer sloppy drunk over an emotional mess, where her eyes were beginning to sting and the tears were threatening to fall.

She should have called Enzo, asked him to come pick her up, give him some over the top quality sex where she put in her best work… maybe even wear a naughty outfit. But she didn't. And not just because she didn't know where her phone was.

It was probably half of a second later when her whole body tensed. She didn't need to turn around to see who was now standing behind her. Every cell in her body reacted to him, and for a moment she thought about leaning back, hoping that his arms would find their way around her.

But she couldn't.

"I miss you."

The three words that she didn't want to up and say but let them leave her lips anyway. She felt his breath against her neck after that, his lips so close to her ear that it made her shiver. But then, just like that he was gone, causing her to release the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Bonnie wasn't aware of how long it took her to turn around, but when she did, she didn't expect to see Stefan standing on the porch with a smile on his face, trying to provide any ounce of comfort he could. Between her inebriation and his facial expression, the tears were definitely getting help on pushing through.

Damnit.

"It'll be okay."

She would love to agree; love to say that she and Damon could just go back to normal… that their friendship would push through. But seriously, who was she kidding?

"Yeah…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before an uneasy feeling plagued her stomach. "I don't think so."

She threw up on Stefan's shoes after that.

* * *

Bonnie woke up early the next morning in a bed that was not her own. Clearly, she had to be in one of Caroline's guest rooms, because it was full of boxes, plus the simple fact that she was here last night.

She made her way downstairs, hoping to run into Stefan and apologize about throwing up on him. Instead, she got Damon…in the kitchen making breakfast. It was like she was experiencing déjà vu from the prison world, but tried her best not to harp on it.

A glass of bourbon appeared in front of her seconds later. "They say drinking the same thing helps hangovers."

Bonnie scrunched up her face. "I don't think I can."

"I figured that was coming next so I made you this."

He handed her a cup of coffee and was surprised when she tasted the familiarity of it. Usually, he was quick to get it wrong and make a quick joke after it. But, this time… it was right, and it made her stare at him. It was such a small gesture, and she was trying her best not to make a big deal out of it.

"You gonna say something or stare at my hot back all day."

"Don't be so full of yourself." She was actually grateful for the joke as she moved to sit down across from him. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Being that it's my brothers new home, I figured why not." He shrugged. "Plus, Elena wanted to stay."

Right. Of course.

"So, I've been thinking."

She took a sip, "Do share."

"I was drunk that night. I said some things that I shouldn't have."

"Is that why I haven't heard from you since then?"

His attention was only on hers for a split second before they were back on the pancakes. "Well, you know me."

That's right she did know him, better than anyone else. But this was neither the time nor place to get all territorial.

"I'm with Elena, you're with Enzo, let's not ruin two good things because I was drunk off various amounts of alcohol."

Various amounts of alcohol? He only drank Bourbon, and his tolerance was enhanced thanks to the whole vampirism thing.

But, be that as it may, it still caused her to clear her throat and stand up. "Sounds like a plan. Thanks for the coffee. I should get going." Her words were all jumbled together but she needed to get the hell out of dodge.

Bonnie would never see how his eyes followed her out. She would never know how hard this was for him.

* * *

They argued the whole way to Caroline's house. Tonight was her house warming dinner party, and after a day of trying to find the perfect gift for her best friend and husband, twenty minutes before she and Enzo walked out the door, he brought up Damon.

Apparently, he heard their entire conversation the night of the wedding and chose now to bring it up, even when she asked him countless times what was wrong and gave her the whole 'everything is fine' speech.

Saying she was in love with him and only him repeatedly wasn't enough. And why would it be? If she put herself in Enzo's shoes, she would have had to witness her and Damon's time together, him being the topic of conversation for three years when he left her, her forgiving him and them being closer than ever down the road. Who wouldn't get suspicious? Even when Elena returned, no matter how much happiness she showed for them, there was still something behind her eyes that would never put his thoughts at ease.

And it was all confirmed the night of the wedding. Bonnie may have chosen him verbally. But, her heart… it belonged to someone else. And maybe it always had.

So, now, she rang the doorbell to Caroline's new house alone. Enzo needed space, and she would be the first to admit that he deserved it.

Caroline was giving Bonnie and Elena the tour of their newly fixed up furnished house, when Elena dropped a bombshell.

"I think Damon's going to propose."

A light bulb shattered before Bonnie could control it, causing her to give an apologetic look to Caroline.

"What gave you that idea?" Caroline handed Bonnie her glass of wine right when she gulped down hers.

"I saw it in his jacket pocket." She smiled. "What if he does it tonight?"

"What would you say?" After the words came out of Bonnie's mouth she wasn't even sure why she asked.

They already knew the answer.

"Yes of course. I just wasn't expecting it you know? Damon is not the type to propose to someone."

Caroline snorted in response.

* * *

She was lost in thought. She was sitting on Caroline's balcony with nothing but Damon and Elena on her mind. The way they looked at each other during dinner. There was warmth… love. She couldn't come between that.

"He didn't propose." Caroline's voice entered her ears, as she sat down beside her.

Bonnie stared straight ahead, looking at the beautiful landscape they had. "Wouldn't have made any difference if he had."

"Wouldn't it?" She intertwined their hands. "Where's your head at?"

Bonnie didn't even realize they were sitting in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I love Enzo."

"Yeah… I know that. So, you'd be fine if Damon proposed to Elena… if they got married and spent the rest of their lives together?"

Silence again.

"You know the whole time he was with Stefan that night we were having a girl's night, he talked his ear off about you."

"He was the reason we came back early that night." Stefan walked out and sat down beside Bonnie. "He even called on our honeymoon."

"Seriously?" Caroline looked at him. "You didn't tell me that."

"Didn't want to ruin anything."

"Good choice." She winked.

"My brother…well you know how he is. Behind it all, Damon's never been chosen first, and as much as he tries to hide it, he's hurt. I think he loved you before he even realized it. Before those three years…maybe even in the prison world. Out of everyone you were the one he was willing to lay it out on the line for. And, since I can tell you feel the same way." Stefan rested his hands behind his head. "I'll kill Enzo for you so you won't feel so bad."

Caroline laughed and Bonnie smacked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Bons, Stef here is you and Damon's number one fan boy. He calls you two, _Bamon._ "

"What? Would you prefer Donnie?"

"Okay, but Donnie actually works." She sat up in her chair.

"Donnie doesn't even sound right."

Bonnie looked between Caroline and Stefan as they bickered about her and Damon's name. Those two were definitely made for each other.

She left without them even noticing. That's all she needed was to be smack dab in the middle of them when the bickering turned into sex.

That explanation wouldn't go over well.

* * *

She had a flight to catch.

After an emotional roller coaster of a week, she had a flight to catch to a remote island courtesy of Caroline and Stefan, to get some alone time.

She and Enzo ended their relationship. She would have loved anything to make it work, but he didn't deserve to be with someone whose heart wasn't all the way in it. He deserved the world, and she hated that she couldn't give it to him.

So, after a week of losing sleep, of debating if she made the right choice, for coming to terms with how bad of a person she was to break someone's heart who didn't deserve it, she took Caroline up on her offer to get away for awhile.

But, not before she spoke to Damon. She needed to put on her big boy pants to tell him the truth. Their friendship wasn't the same after that night, even if he said it would be. So, she needed to tell him everything, even if she were possibly going to be faced with rejection.

When Damon opened the door, she tried not to pay attention to his exposed chest, as his shirt hung open. She knew Elena was in there… in the boardinghouse that Bonnie had spent so much time in once upon a time.

Her first instinct was to just turn around and leave. This was stupid. But, his voice prevented that.

"Helloo, earth to witchy?"

She wanted to say something… anything. But she was literally speechless in front of him. What the hell? She could say that she and Enzo broke up, that she knew about the ring for Elena and if he was really going to propose to her. She could yell at him for opening her heart up to him. Hell, she could have just jumped into his arms and kissed him for crying out loud, but instead she just stood there and stared at him.

"If you have nothing to say then I need to get back to E—"

"I love you!"

Her eyes widened just as much his did. In that moment neither of them expected that confession, and Bonnie would have given anything to crawl under a rock.

Especially when he didn't say anything afterwards. But, his eyes… his eyes told her everything that she needed to know.

She was too late.

So, yeah, she had a flight to catch.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. I'm in that area where I feel like the second chapter wasn't as good as the first, but I still hope you all enjoyed anyway. I'm sure you probably saw some familiarity with different shows in here with certain dialogue, especially that quote Elena said "A soul mate is like a best friend, but more." So, I just wanted to point that out.**

 **Again, thanks for reading, and there will be one more chapter and this mini fic will be complete.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First let me apologize for such a late update. My muse left me hanging and I was almost scared I wouldn't be able to get out the final chapter, but I'm glad I did. Thank you all for your support for this mini fic, and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter (if you still care to read).**

 _ **Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors!**_

* * *

" _I think you were wrong about Caroline. I realize that I may not be able to explain what I feel for her, but it is something, and yeah, maybe all love isn't true love in the messed up way that you and I have experienced it, but I think this could turn into something even better."_

"Damon, what happened?!"

Elena's voice was the exact replica of a screeching pterodactyl to his ears. It wasn't that he was trying to be funny or cruel. It was just that with the way he was feeling right now, it was the absolute truth. Yet, even with the pain currently flowing through his whole body, the words that his brother spoke to him several years ago repeatedly ran through his mind. If he had just been aware back then or according to Caroline, _'got his head out of his ass'_ , he wouldn't even have to deal with any of this.

But, now, here he was, sitting on his couch post beat down, taking an unbelievably slow time to heal, with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He wasn't even aware that Elena had sat down beside him until she started inspecting his wounds. Even with the slightest touch, it hurt like hell. And why did he hurt like hell, one might ask? And healing ever so slowly? Well, thanks to the ex of the woman he was in love with, beating the ever loving shit out of him, adding in various amounts of vervain, he looked like the spitting image of death.

"Damon…."

He winced again at her voice, and wanted to move from her touch, even if anyone else would have been grateful for it.

"Damon, please talk to me. What happened?"

He was about to answer her…right after he took a few swigs of bourbon, but when he looked around his living room and saw several piles of clothes laying around and furniture that was not his, all of the talk of his near death experience would have to wait.

"What's all this?"

Elena's eyes followed his, and shrugged. "Well, I went shopping with Caroline and kind of went a little overboard with the clothes. And I figured we could touch the place up a bit with something new."

Touch the place up? None of this furniture in here was his! "Where's all my furniture?"

"Since I'm living here too now, I figured we could make this place homier. So, I may have donated your items to people in need."

He wondered if she noticed the distasteful expression on his face or if there were just too many cuts and bruises to tell. But, whether she did or not, he wasn't going to be a smart ass or hurt her feelings, because soon he would have to tell her why he looked like this. Soon, he was going to have to break her heart, and since he was trying to improve himself, new furniture didn't seem all too bad.

Although, that didn't stop him from asking who she donated it too so he could compel whoever he needed to set up an exchange.

"So, are you going to tell me whose fist your face connected with?"

When he told her the truth, he expected the anger, the confusion, and the tears. He expected all of it. He deserved her harsh words, and the look on her face did break him. This was his fault. He would own up to that.

He remembered certain words she yelled out. _"Bonnie!? How could you! I thought… this whole time. You made me look like a fool."_ There were many expletives here and there but because of his injuries and the bourbon, he couldn't help but drown a lot of it out. He recalled her saying that they could get through this, that she'll get over it. But of course that wasn't going to happen. He was in love with her best friend.

So, Elena left to go stay at Caroline and Stefan's, thinking that space could be a better outcome for them. He didn't even try to argue, because with his one last swig of bourbon, he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Damon woke up the next day to his brother and wife sitting on one of the couches beside him. Caroline was putting a photo album together and Stefan was 'helping'… all the while placing kisses on her neck.

"I shouldn't even have to say get a room?" He sat up feeling better, yet starving. He couldn't help but produce a bit of a smile at the blood bags sitting near him. He wasted no time ripping into them and drinking greedily.

"Nope. Being as this is Stefan's house too." Caroline snapped, not looking at him once.

"Yes, _Stefan's_ house… _my_ house …not yours."

"Salvatore house." Stefan interrupted. "Caroline's a Salvatore now."

He rolled his eyes.

"Even though this doesn't look like the Salvatore furniture."

"Don't remind me." Damon drank through another blood bag. "How is she?"

"Well, she came to our house in tears last night, and just wants to be alone today." Caroline stated.

That wasn't the she, he was referring too, even though he guessed it should have been.

"I don't think he's talking about Elena." Stefan eyed his brother.

That's what being related by blood will do to you.

"Oh, Bonnie?" Caroline pretended to act surprise. "She's great. Enjoying her time alone. Definitely fine without you. I think she may have met some—" She stopped abruptly when Damon stood in front of her quickly, and a growl escaped his lips.

She burst out in laughter and looked up at him. "Down Cujo. She's fine. Plus, it's only been a couple of days…chill out.

"Can I know where she is now?"

"I don't know, Damon. _Can_ you?"

Stefan smirked and Damon wanted to rip her eyes out. "You said that if I tied up loose ends you'd give me her destination. I broke it off with Elena and Enzo used my face as a punching bag, what more ends need to be loose?"

Caroline continued working on her album, "Well, I was thinking that you should give Bonnie space. I mean she hasn't asked about you not once since she's been away. And we talk every day."

Stefan just gave her a quick look that Damon noticed. He knew the blonde vampire was lying right through her pearly whites.

"Stefan, is this marriage even valid anyways? I mean would you really mind if I pulled out Blondie's heart?"

"If you get to her before I take your eyes out, I'd put you through endless torture until you found away to bring her back."

Caroline blushed. "Talking like that Stefan, we may need to put your bedroom to more use."

Damon wanted to vomit. "We have bigger issues, damnit. You need to tell me where Bonnie is right now, or I start killing everyone in Mystic Falls."

"Such empty threats. What makes you think you can make Bonnie happy? After all she's been through… after all the crap that _you_ put her through in the past." Caroline folded her arms and never removed her eyes from her brother in law. "Huh? If something goes wrong, how do we know you're not just gonna snap and pull the whole desiccation excuse or just do something stupid like the loose cannon you are. I don't want that for Bonnie."

Damon didn't answer at first, because in all honesty, he didn't know what the future held. He could end up hurting Bonnie again, unintentionally. He knew the type of person that he was. But, he also knew that he loved her and wanted the good and the bad with _her_.

"Bonnie, she… she makes me happier than anyone I've ever…. Look, if I can have a part in making her happy, that's all I want to do. That's all I want to do for the rest of my life."

Damon was surprised when Caroline didn't say any of her usual snide comments. Instead, she sighed and then let a smile form to her lips.

"I was waiting for that." She then told him Bonnie's location and handed him a plane ticket. "Stefan and I had this saved for you when you decided to come to your senses. I had to make absolute sure where your head and heart was at before I told you anything. You don't want to let fifty years go by and realize you let the love of your life get away. So, go to Bonnie. And you both enjoy yourselves."

* * *

Damon had to admit, he was grateful for his family, and would have told them that before he used his vampire speed to leave, but of course Stefan and Caroline were about to get busy in every room of the boarding house, and he definitely didn't need to be there for that.

He arrived at Bonnie's location around four in the morning. And he was standing in her room; staring at her while she slept only a few minutes after. If he had been anyone else, seeing her sound asleep, yet levitating over her bed would have freaked him the hell out and made him question if he hit the blunt way too much. But, this wasn't the first time this happened. Her powers were advancing and sometimes when she slept… to put it plain and simple… she levitated.

Damon couldn't take his eyes away from her. He had always been in awe of Bonnie and everything she could do. He could literally sit and watch her do magic all day… even when she wasn't aware.

 _"Every time you come back stronger—do you know how incredible that is? Do you know how much I envy you?"_

He remembered saying those words to her long ago. And they still rang true. He should have said something about being in love with her then, but his stupid self decided to add Elena into the mix. Because well… in all honesty, he was scared of being that open and vulnerable with her at that time… especially when his life hung in the balance.

But, now he was hoping he could make it everything right.

* * *

Bonnie's body hit the bed the moment her eyes opened. It took her a minute to focus as she stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't done the levitating in her sleep thing in weeks, so she just assumed she was over it. Clearly, she was wrong.

The moment she was about to walk into the bathroom to take a nice hot bath, she halted at the door. For some reason, it felt like Damon was near. But, that was crazy right? He was thousands of miles away, and he didn't know where she was…Caroline promised her that. And plus, he chose Elena, so sitting here while she was on vacation, pining over a guy was just ridiculous.

The door opened, proving that she wasn't so crazy after all. "So I grabbed bagels and the hot mocha late iced non fat dairy thing you like."

Bonnie had to actually force herself to blink because she was staring so hard. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, looking more relaxed than ever. But, the whole phrase _looks can be deceiving_ came into play due to her witch abilities being able to feel how nervous he truly was.

"W-what are you doing here?" She was finally able to get out. "Well, better yet, how did you know I was here?"

"Blondie of course." He handed her the drink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes a little. Of course Caroline's secret keeping wasn't as valid as she made it to be. But, she did take the drink out of his hand, even though he had yet to get her drink order right.

Taking a sip, her eyes widened a little in shock. Damon was just full of surprises, because he actually go it right. It made her want to smile, but she held her ground.

When her eyes found his again, she could tell that he was in cockiness overload from his little victory. She wanted to say something to knock that perfect smirk off of his face, but of course her eyes decided to take matters into their own hands and travel down his frame. Why did he have to be so sexy? Why did the muscles in his chest look like they wanted to rip out of his shirt….?

"Judgey, you're making me blush." The warmth was radiating off him in waves.

She cleared her throat and looked back in his eyes. "Why are you here, Damon?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He walked closer to her, making her legs hit the bed.

"I came here for you."

It was silent for probably five seconds before they both shared a laugh.

"Cheesy?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, just a bit."

And yet, she actually liked this moment, yearned for it. It was something so simple and yet heartwarming all the same.

"So, I wrote you a letter on the plane ride over here." He pulled it out of his pocket. "If I give it to you, will you promise to read it and not rip it up and trash it like the last time?"

He placed the letter behind her on the bed, and his face became mighty close to hers. So, close that she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the coolness of his breath against her cheek.

If he kissed her right now, she would let him. But, thanks to his enhanced speed, when she opened her eyes he was gone.

Bonnie immediately let out the breath she had been holding. Yeah, she needed a shower…and to call Caroline.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the sand watching the waves, before she decided to open Damon's letter. It really wasn't because she wanted to make him wait; it was just that her thoughts were literally all over the place. She and Damon were definitely an interesting story to be told. Starting as two people who couldn't stand each other, to frienemies, to actually tolerating each other, to something that couldn't even be defined. They were Bonnie and Damon. Even if they had stayed with their respective partners, there was a bond between them that could never be broken.

 _I broke up with Elena. Okay, so this probably isn't the first thing you care to read, but I don't know if you're going to read it and I wanted to get right to the point. So, yeah, we're finished. And I should have done it earlier. We shouldn't have been together when she woke up. I should have manned up and pushed Enzo out of the way. Because it's always been you. I'm not good with the sentimental shit, but I wish you would have read the first letter. That one was gold. I never wanted to leave you back then. I thought I was doing what was right those years ago. You were in the hospital…lying there… I couldn't heal you and it did something to me. I still see that image in my head…everyday. And it was my fault. Okay so I wanted to add stuff from my last letter so you could read it this time, so yeah. Also your ex mistake clobbered me the other day. But, I guess that's all besides the point. When I asked you to marry me it wasn't on impulse even though that's what it sounded like. It wasn't the alcohol talking. It was because you're my best friend. You're the only one that will call me out on my shit, the only one I don't want to kill by doing so. Okay, so that probably wasn't the best thing to say. But, we know each other better than anyone else. It's because I would go crazy if I ever lost you. And at times I almost did. I don't know why it took me so long to say something…or why it took me long to figure it out. Maybe it was when I stopped wanting Elena back. It got to a point where I'd rather her stay asleep forever if it meant you got to live. So, yeah… clearly I'm not good with this writing shit or talking shit…I reserve that for Stefan. But, I love you and I want us….I need us. Look in your jacket pocket. By the way…I added this part in while you were in the shower and saw what you were going to wear._

Bonnie immediately reached into the pocket of her hoodie, and felt the hard object he wanted her too. When she pulled it out, the ring almost took her breath away. It was incrusted with emeralds…her favorite color. It was beautiful.

Yet, she did have to wonder why the hell it didn't fall out and how she didn't reach in her pockets earlier.

* * *

Damon was never one to watch sunsets. Never one to sit on a balcony letting the cool air hit his face, even if her were lost in thought. But because the object of his affection was sitting down at the beach, his sole attention was on her. Two hours she sat down there, and yet he didn't get any reaction from anything; her reading the letter….her finding the ring. Absolutely nothing. And when she walked off, he knew what to expect.

He couldn't help but wonder how she was going to break it to him this time? Enzo wasn't in the picture, so her choice would be completely valid. Bonnie was the type to put out the friend card, but knowing him, he couldn't be her friend. He'd stalk her for awhile…kill every guy she talked too, but being her friend again would be crossing the line.

When the door to the room opened, her scent hit his nose, making his body instantly hardened. Yeah, she clearly had that affect on him, and he had to brace himself as she made her way out on the balcony to stand in front of him. For a moment, he stared at her uncovered thighs, and he couldn't help but imagine moving her bikini bottom to the side and…

"You were watching me."

It wasn't a question.

"I was watching you." He found her eyes.

"Normally, that would creep me out."

He shrugged, "I've surpassed all of that."

A small smile touched her lips, and just like that she pulls out the ring and places it in his hand.

Well, that told him everything he needed to know. She made a decision, and right when he was about to stand up, she straddled his legs.

Normally, he wouldn't mind this. A beautiful woman on top of him…taking charge. Especially, Bonnie. All the fantasies he had about her could come true right now. But, for the first time, he just wanted to me left alone.

"I want you to put it on me and ask me again."

He could honestly say he wasn't expecting that, but the emotion that went through him, he would probably never admit out loud.

Even though his smile said it all. "Marry me, Bon Bon?"

She reached down and kissed his lips. "Yes."

He then picked her up. "Great, get dressed. We can go now."

A chuckle escaped her lips, as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Absolutely not. Caroline would kill us both…" Then she thought about. "Torture us first. But kill us none the less."

He rolled his eyes. "We can deal with that later." He laid her down on the bed, and unzipped her jacket.

She smiled, and touched his face softly. "I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too, Bonnie Salvatore."

And right when she was about to protest the last name, like he knew she would, he put his mouth to hers.

Caroline would just have to kill them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! And I used a few phrases from Grey's Anatomy in here. Hope you all enjoyed =)**


End file.
